dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ai Rose
This article, Takeshi Dragonway, is the sole property of User:Skullguy123. For permission to use, mention or edit, ask me first for my permission. However, grammatical, spelling, and punctuation edits are more then welcomed Appearance Described as being stunningly beautiful Ai is rather gorgeous and is constantly admired for her large sex appeal. She stands at 160.2 cm (5'3) and her weight is 50 kg (123.5 lbs). Ai's curvy body and very large breasts for someone of her height as she stands at 5'3" (160.2 cm) are often contributed to her Fallen Angel blood due to female Fallen Angels possessing seductive bodies. Azazel has commented that Ai's looks would be appropriate to describe "youth taking a corporeal form", and has seen how Ai has taken the interest of the boys at Bukyouku Academy while incurring the jealous comments of the girls. She has brown hair that she styles in a bobcut but keeps two strands of her hair in braids which she keeps behind her ears. During her child, she had much longer hair and arranged them into two ponytails on either side of her head. She has stunning eyes that seem to shine with kindness and her skin tone is lightly tanned. When revealed through a cute smile her teeth are shown to be an healthy white and even. She also has a pleasant scent of freshly crushed pinecones mixed with the smell of an oncoming summer rain. As with other fallen angels, Ai black wings from her back but has a total of ten. In her original Nekomata form, she grows a pair of dark brown cat ears and a matching tail while her pupils become more cat-like and her eyes are sometimes seen to turn grey. After experience an increase of her power, however, she became a Nekoshou and developed a second tail as a result. C8xE0waVYAADNWe.jpg|Ai in her Nekomata form Mb1rCHD.png Apparel While working at the Black Dog BAR, she wore a formal suit similar to Tobio's but with a necktie in place of a bow tucked under the vest. Bd2f453e43.jpg 776354b3dbdb5eb6a99407fc87948ce3.jpg Ai.(Getsuyoubi.no.Tawawa).full.2133754.jpg 520e86de5e5946b4af4c74af321883c0.jpg Bb57dd3f5f8f3edf707f1725fe1d1c5d.jpg 4a6a221fbabe3c4ccbbaf9d3c5b17541.jpg 6139a1643a844d352465084225d008f6.jpg A7ff0d96d4607646da3a51a17774aeeb.jpg Ai.(Getsuyoubi.no.Tawawa).full.2227625.jpg Ccd24fc2fc7fcb1afe36122801621f25.jpg C 3 sPVU0AAYCKM.jpg-large.jpeg D21be5124c3d5cc54c09fe6d05c4cfd5.jpg JOI-waifu-wednesday-ai-chan-8.jpg 26f663bdb0ab2797887bab219987d238162e2ce3 hq.gif Ai 6590c0 6245782.jpg C1eEigeUoAIjnkA.jpg Personality With a very loving and caring personality, Ai is the type of person who treats both her friends and strangers with kindness. As a child, she would help her mother around the house whether it was cooking or cleaning. This is something she continues still. Ai plays a motherly role within her friends, even having a slight motherly aura, and is rarely shown to be in a bad mood. However, there have been a couple of things that can disturb Ai. In keeping with her motherly role, Ai is very determined to protect her comrades. She is very popular, not only among the high school division of Kuoh Academy after transferring but also with many people outside of the school including among the supernatural. She likes cooking and has since her younger years, being described by many as being a good cook in which she is usually the one who prepares the food for her friends to eat. She dislikes cockroaches. It is also stated by many others to be rather impossible to win in an argument with her. She also likes animals (especially cats) but she hates studying. Because of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone. However the girl has a complex towards her figure due to noticing that her bust size keeps on growing over time while staying at her current height and is quite clumsy at times. She sometimes shows an playful and almost mischievous personality similar to that of a cat when with people she was familiar with. History Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Transformation: Like all Nekomata, Ai is capable of hiding her cat ears and tail to appear more human then regrow them whenever she wants. * Nekoshou Mode: After training for some time, she became able to transform into a Nekoshou for a period of time which causes her to grow a second tail and increases her physical abilities. Senjutsu and Youjutsu User: Flight: Being a Devil, Ai can fly using either her Devil wings or Fallen Angel wings Equipment White Tiger Claws: The White Tiger Claws, also known as the Sacred Armaments of the White Tiger, is Ai's sacred gear and manifests as a pair of white gauntlets with two red jewels on the back of her hands along with a pair of white armored thigh-high boots. Long, razor sharp claws manifest on the gauntlets that allows her to cut through almost anything. The gauntlets have the ability generate a powerful shockwave through Ai's fists while the boots increase both her speed and agility. With the Western Tiger sealed inside of it, she is at her strongest when facing the west. She has mastered this sacred gear to the point where she can pull out its full power * White Tiger: Sacred Armor: The Balance Breaker of the White Tiger Claws, also known as the Sacred Armor of the White Tiger, that creates a White Tiger Armor and adds Byakko's power to Ai's own to tremendously increases her own strength/power, defense, and mobility. She's capable of generating a larger shockwave through her punches and kicks along with being able to use Seijutsu. This form is on par with that of an Ultimate-Class Devil. * Heavenly White Tiger Empress: The White Tiger Claw's Breakdown the Beast. In this form, Ai's armor changes color to. She is able to generate massive amounts of shockwaves capable of breaking the ground on contact and tearing through several opponents at god-like speed. It possesses immense power and is on the same level as a current Satan-Class Devil. However, the time she can sustain this form is limited due to it using her life force as fuel. ** Enhanced Strength: While this form increases Hana's physical abilities, the most notable of which is her physical prowess. She is capable of generating massive shockwaves powerful enough to break the surrounding ground ** Enhanced Speed: By generating massive shockwaves through her feet, Hana is capable of moving at god-like speed ** Enhanced Durability and Endurance: Quotes Trivia * She is based off the character Ai-chan from the series Getsuyōbi no Tawawa * Ai's body measurements are B102-W60-H89 * As a Nekomata, Ai's ears are shown to be sensitive after Takashi scratched behind them. This is especially so when she went into heat. * Her weak spots are her cat ears and tail Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Characters Category:Skullguy123 Category:Fanon Fallen Angels